


The Brit

by Loki_in_Chains (Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abuse can happen to anyone, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Men too, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, WinterFrost - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, abuse in a homosexual relationship, bucky is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Loki_in_Chains
Summary: After a dreadful day at work you hope to spend time with your boyfriend Bucky but things REALLY don't go as planned.





	The Brit

**Author's Note:**

> OMGS! I am not kidding about the Warnings in the tags on this one folks. TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR ABUSE!!! 
> 
> This is for @caplansteverogers Angst Fic Challenge. I really struggled with this. I had lots of ideas that wouldn't go forward. It turns out this one worked nicely in the end but it was a fight to get here. As always thanks to my lovely Beta Readers @thegingerslytherin and @reogni for their time and hard work. Also it is 11:05 PM Apr 3 so it's not late, just almost late. 
> 
> I should add NEITHER MALE IS IN CHARACTER! Like absolutely not in character! 
> 
> Prompt: Do you remember me?

The coffee shop was quiet so when the man stopped next to your table, it was obvious knew he wanted to talk to you.

“Excuse me miss.” The soft, dark voice had a British lilt. “Do… **Do you remember me?** ”

You looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. Closing your book and nodding. “We work for the same company Loki. It’s not like I don’t see you on a regular basis.”

“Well, I…”

“Look. What happened happened. It’s not like we meant for it to happen.” He sat down across from you.

“I honestly didn’t know.” Loki looks at the drink in his hands. “I still can’t believe he did that to both of us.”

***

It had been a most asinine day. Your boss had been down your throat all morning, and then the meeting that afternoon which you had spent weeks preparing a massive presentation for had been cancelled. The only thing that had made the day worth even getting out of bed for was the promise that your boyfriend, Bucky, had made to you; a weekend at his place, with just the two of you. It was rare when he would have you over, let alone stay the night, so you were excited.

You’d had it all planned out. Using your key you would go there right after work, shower, put on the little surprise you had bought the day before and give him a nice surprise.

As you entered the apartment you noticed a pair of jackets slung over the couch. One, Bucky’s nice leather number you had bought him last summer, the other a suit jacket. Maybe he had plans to take you to a dinner tonight and he had just gotten the jacket from the cleaners. The apartment was spotless as always. You smiled as you thought about the times he had taken you on the couch and the kitchen table. He was ravenous, your Bucky. There had been so many times where you had barely made it in the door before he was on you.

"Oh yes. Just like that darling. Fuck." A voice with a dark British accent came from the bedroom. Bucky was watching porn. What else could you assume? You knew he had a thing for Brits, you both did. It excited you. Sure you wouldn't get to enjoy surprising him but you could still catch him. Catch him and offer to take over whatever he was doing.

 “James… Gods, you’re incredible. How do you make me feel so good?” The same voice asked. It struck you that the porno had used the name James. Bucky didn’t use his actual first name but of course you knew it was James. Suddenly something seemed off. The suit jacket. It looked a bit small, like it was cut for someone who was much thinner than Bucky.

Reaching for the door you had a sinking feeling when you could hear the obvious sounds of someone being given a blow job. You tried to tell your brain that it was impossible, you and Bucky had been together for three years. He couldn't be cheating on you, he just had the porno up really loud and the British man was just some popular actor not that cute black haired man in the sales department...

As the door swung open everything came crashing to a halt. The cute back-haired man from Sales stood against the wall, bright green eyes wide and staring, his pants on the floor and your boyfriend kneeling in front of him sucking him off.

“What the fuck?” He grabbed Bucky’s hair and stopped his motions. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Bucky… What’s… Why?” You whimpered.

“Hey, babe look, this isn’t what it looks like.” Bucky smirked, looking over his shoulder as he continued to touch the man in front of him.

“Well then what is it? Because from here it looks like you’re sucking off Johnny British from Sales in your bedroom on the same day you promised me we would be… How long Buck? How long have you been cheating on me?”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

“Answer me James! How long have you been sleeping around on me?” You yell, nearly in tears.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” British guy yells back.

“What does it matter, I have a key. It’s my boyfriend’s apartment. He-”

“No. It’s my apartment. What the fuck James? You said you lost that key. Did you seriously-”

“You said you didn’t like to be crowded. You fucking scumbag! You told me this was your place but really it’s what, your boyfriend’s?”

Bucky stood up as you both yelled at him. He laughed. He laughed like it was all some elaborate joke.

You and the Brit stared at him in disbelief. “How dare you? How long have you lied to me? How long have you two been screwing? You owe me at least that Barnes. How long?” Your voice a hard snarl. The Brit answered for him.

“Three years. I didn't –“ Bucky hit him, hard.

“I told you not to ever tell anyone about us. You think that ends now that she knows? Shut you fucking mouth Loki and keep it that way. You stupid faggot.” Bucky growled in his face before turning to you, his face soffening. “There, now that you have you answer, what do you say about going and getting a bite to eat and then heading back to your place?” He had stepped over to you and taken your hand like he was trying to comfort you.

“Fuck No!” You yanked your hand away. “You’ve been cheating on me the whole time we've been together and now you expect me to just forgive and forget.”

“Awe c'mon Doll, Who are you gonna believe? Me or the guy I'm randomly hooking up with?”

“Randomly? He just said it has been three years Bucky!”

“C'mon Babe. Does it really matter? It really doesn't change anything.”

“What the fuck do you mean it doesn't change anything?”

Loki interjected again. “He means that whether or not he is sleeping around it doesn't change his relationship with you. It would still be exactly what it is. He would still be lying to you.”

Bucky backhanded him with a loud crack. “I told you to shut the fuck up!”

You flinched at the strike. Loki was clearly in pain but not shocked at Bucky's actions.

“I still love you, I always have.” Bucky smiled sweetly. You felt sick. He had just hit the man he had been cheating on you with twice and still acted like everything was fine. As he reached for you, you drew back.

“Then why cheat?”

“Because being with one person makes him feel trapped.” Loki answered for him again. “At least that’s what he told me when he let it slip that he was dating a girl.”

“You knew?” You could hear the shock in your voice as you addressed the thin man directly. “You knew and you didn't say a goddamn word!”

“I didn't know it was you!” He yelled back. “It's not like James told me your name and you never called him by his.”

“He told me never to refer to him as James!”

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Bucky grinning, like this was some grand joke. As he laughed you turned your anger to him.

“Fuck you “Bucky”! You cheating bastard!” You started backing towards the door, suddenly afraid he may hit you. “We're through. We're through and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows why!”

“Y/N. Doll. C'mon sweetheart, be sensible. You don't wanna leave me. You love me.”

“Clearly I was wrong to think you loved me back. Fuck you.” You ran from the room. Bucky didn't even follow you past the bedroom door.

As you stood in the hallway you could feel your world spinning. Bucky had been cheating on you the whole time and you were too blinded by your infatuation with the handsome man to see it. You also hadn't seen how he had manipulated you at every turn. Playing off Loki's apartment as his own and lying about why you could never stay the night.

“You fucking pissy queen!” Through the walls and doors you could hear the muffled sound of a hit, and a good hard one at that. “I told you to shut up and you couldn't even do that. Too fucking stupid to learn to keep your fucking trap shut!” Bucky’s screaming was followed by four more strikes in rapid succession. “Goddamn bitch! Lost me my best girl because you had to be honest with her.” There was another round of strikes.

“Stop please!” You could hear the pain in Loki's voice. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean for her to run!” He was obviously crying. “I’ll never tell another soul! Please James. Please stop. I know I’m the one who was wrong. I never should have opened my stupid fucking mouth. I’m sorry!”

There was more hits and Bucky snarling about shutting him up for good.

You had heard enough. You called the cops.

 

***

 

“He left me.” Loki said. He sounded sad about this. “He left me after the cops showed up thinking I had something installed in my house to make him stop.”

“I called the cops. I thought he was going to kill you.”

“He loved me.” Loki's voice sounded wrong. It sounded dead. “And now he's gone.”

“He was abusing you Loki.” You reached out to comfort him. Clearly Bucky had meant a lot to him.

Loki pulled away. “He was the only one who loved me. He told me so. Now he's gone and it’s your fault.” He drew the pistol from under his sport coat. “It's your fault I'm alone. I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me why I shouldn't kill you. 1… 2…”

**Author's Note:**

> IF I MISSED SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE A WARNING TELL ME!!!! I WILL ADD IT!!!
> 
> As always I look forward to any and all comments and will respond as fast as possible


End file.
